1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video transmission system and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a real-time video transmission system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless network refers to any type of computer network that is wireless, and is commonly associated with a telecommunications network whose interconnections between nodes is implemented without the use of wires. Wireless telecommunications networks are generally implemented with some type of remote information transmission system that uses electromagnetic waves, such as radio waves, for the carrier and this implementation usually takes place at the physical level or “layer” of the network. Common wireless telecommunications networks include CDMA2000®, general packet radio service (GPRS), global system for mobile communications (GSM®), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UTMS), Wi-Fi®, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax), etc.
Since a network service can be obtained through a wireless network without a network cable connected, wireless network services are becoming more and more popular. In addition, as transmission rates of wireless networks develop, more and more devices, such as computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and Digital Photo Frames (DPFs) are using wireless networks for network connection. Therefore, there is a trend to transmit data through wireless networks.
Webcams are connected to computers through wired interfaces, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB®). Limited by transmission wires, users can only utilize web cams near their computers. However, it may be desirable for users to utilize webcams at a distance from their computers, especially when video chatting through instant Messaging (IM) programs.